lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Wyldstyle
Wyldstyle is one of the Starter Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions from The LEGO Movie franchise. Background Wyldstyle appears in the construction site where Emmet finds her, searching for something after hours. She takes off her hood and sees Emmet, and (possibly frightened) flees. Moments later, she takes out Lord Business' forces and rescues Emmet from the melting chamber (believing him to be the Special) and takes him to meet Vitruvius. They escape from Bad Cop but Wyldstyle realizes that Emmet is an ordinary and regular guy. They reach the Old West where they meet Vitruvius, who tells Emmet that it is he who found the Piece of Resistance. But Wyldstyle believes that Emmet is ordinarily not able to save the Lego universe. Vitruvius and Wyldstyle use the magic to enter the mind of Emmet. She and Vitruvius are disappointed to see that Emmet doesn't have any creativity, but Vitruvius is astonished to learn that Emmet had a vision of "The Man Upstairs". Eventually, Bad Cop finds the trio and the heroes are rescued by Batman, who Wyldstyle introduces to Emmet as her boyfriend. They come to the Cloud Cuckoo Land (the home of Unikitty) where they meet with the Master Builders, but none lets Emmet join them upon finding out that he is not even a Master Builder yet. Bad Cop finds Emmet and the Master Builders (again) and the main heroes manage to escape (again) by creating a submarine. However, the submarine is malfunctioning, but they survive with the double-decker couch of Emmet, with Wyldstyle stating that it was not a bad idea after all. They are rescued by MetalBeard, and later Emmet convinces the Master Builders to work together. Emmet informs his allies about his plan of creating a space ship that delivers Octan (but this time, using the instructions). The problem is that they need a hyper - turbo, but nothing comes out the Millennium Falcon, they are in Han Solo, Chewbacca, C-3PO, and Lando, Batman steals the hyper - turbo, and manage to enter the clubhouse of Lord Business. After entering the ship while MetalBeard and Benny enter the computer to disable the shields, Unikitty and Batman distract Lord Business to create prototypes of music and is responsible for monitoring Vitruvius. Among the products, Wyldstyle confesses Emmet that she wanted to be special and that her real name is Lucy, which Emmet declares that he likes it; both are about to hold hands when Batman interrupts. Wyldstyle leaves and wishes him good luck to Emmet. The plan almost succeeds, but in the end, Emmet and his companions are caught and imprisoned. Vitruvius tries to defend, but Lord Business decapitates him with a coin; with his last words, Vitruvius admits that the prophecy was his own doing. Lord Business throws the Piece de Resistance at the edge of the universe, and total annihilation begins to kill the heroes and flees with Kragle when Bad Cop leaving behind. Emmet (attached to the battery from total annihilation mechanism and avoiding imminent electrocution all suffer) sacrifices himself for his friends rushed off the edge of the universe. Wyldstyle is saddened by the selfless sacrifice of Emmet. Inspired by Emmet, The Master Builders escape and regroup with the help of Bad Cop, who decides to join them as retribution of how Lord Business has left him for dead; returning to be Good Cop, which a new face is written with a pen. Wyldstyle retransmits the heroic deeds of Emmet on television and people of the whole universe start to use their creativity to create weapons with which to defend themselves. The Master Builders lead a counterattack against Lord Business. Inside Benny's new spaceship, Wyldstyle wonders if Emmet could see what happens to the people of LEGO Universe. Seeing that many Micro Managers overwhelm the heroes, the Master Builders have little option but to surrender. But Emmet comes and rescues his friends. Wyldstyle is very happy to see him return, telling him to go to Lord Business. When Lord Business destroys the Kragle, all the Robo SWATs and Micro Managers are decimated. Wyldstyle hugged Emmet and decided to be his girlfriend instead and dumped Batman, which Batman allowed and told Wyldstyle that she can be happy with the man she loved the most. Dimension Crisis Wyldstyle was with the other Master Builders at Cloud Cuckoo Land for a dance-off wherein she won, which left an angry Unikitty thinking that it was rigged, when MetalBeard slipped into the vortex with his treasure chest, and later saw DC Comics Batman and Gandalf popped into the LEGO Movie World, and a petty fight between DC Comics Batman and LEGO Movie Batman ensued. After being informed of the strange vortex that have struck the other dimensions with the others, she, DC Batman, and Gandalf fell into another vortex, finding themselves on Vorton and saw the LEGO Gateway being destroyed in front of them and the Keystones being sucked away then after rebuilding the Gateway, they soon arrived on the Yellow Brick Road in Oz, starting their adventure to save the LEGO Multiverse. World The LEGO Movie: Bricksburg Abilities * Relic Detector * Master Build * Acrobat Quotes Trivia * In The LEGO Movie she was voiced by Elizabeth Banks who reprises her role in the game. ** She was voiced by Jessica DiCicco in The LEGO Movie Videogame, who voices Flame Princess in-game. * She, Gandalf, Green Arrow, and Supergirl are the only characters that don't have a vehicle or a gadget. * She is the only female character contained in the Starter Pack excluding Supergirl from her PlayStation 4 Exclusive Starter Pack. ** She is also the first Starter Pack character to not wear a cape, but instead, a hood. The second is Green Arrow. ** She is also the only Starter Pack character with: *** Yellow skin. *** Dual-moulded legs and arms. * She appears on the Broke the Rules achievement picture. * Her line when entering the game is actually a reference to the real DJ "Wildstylez", of which Wyldstyle's name is inspired from. ** When two Wyldstyles are placed in the game, one will confuse the other for a DJ, to then immediately realize the confusion. * She shares the same leaving line with Cragger, being "See ya later, Alligator!". ** She also says this line in The LEGO Movie when she leaves Emmet to defeat Lord Business. * Emmet and the Batman of her world (and possibly Benny, Unikitty, and MetalBeard) know her real name is Lucy. ** With Emmet, this is acknowledged in his reaction line towards her. * Along with Benny, she is the only LEGO Movie character that doesn't have a quote when seeing Owen Grady. * She seems to mistake Wonder Woman for her counterpart from The LEGO Movie. ** And it could be possible she thinks Wonder Woman and Superman are a couple by saying, "Things with Superman all good?" * It is shown in this game that she has a fear of ghosts, notably seen in The Phantom Zone level. * Her toy tag is based on her overall black outfit and magenta and cyan graffiti theme. * Her line to Benny is a reference to The LEGO Movie whereas the gang was building the sub during the escape from Cloud Cuckoo Land, she tells Benny the same thing. Gallery Category:Characters Category:LEGO Movie Characters Category:Starter Characters Category:Index Category:The LEGO Movie Category:Female Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Playable Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Starter Pack Category:Keys Category:Master Builders Category:Relic Detection Ability Category:Acrobat Ability Category:Master Build Ability Category:Film Characters Category:Physical Characters Category:2015 Category:Yellow Skinned Characters Category:Non-Licensed Characters Category:LEGO Characters Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Characters Category:Accessory Characters Category:Characters Without Vehicles Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Wave 1 Characters